Episode 3: The Lion, the Witch and the Dead Guy
by One Last Guardian
Summary: Dean and Sam agree to help Castiel fufill his promise to James, setting out to protect a young woman named Emma. However, when the three arrive they get a little more than they bargain for. First a killer snowman and then ectoplasm and hexbags. All the while Sam seems covinced that Emma is some sort of shapeshifter.


****Disclaimer****

This is the 3rd episode of 11. For the full experience begin your journey with **_Episode 1: Wasted Potential_**_._

This is not real. I do not own the Supernatural Universe or any of the characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good final season for the show. However, I will say this story is **_post season 9_**. There could be potential **_spoilers_** for those who have not watched the show up to that point. Also since the show is still going I will do my best to stay consistent with what I've seen. However, keep in mind this story was originally created after the 9th season. And since my favorite seasons were 1-5 this will be an extension of that storyline.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Episode 3: The Lion, the Witch and the Dead Guy**

The Killer Snowman

THEN:

In the last episode Castiel meets with the mysterious angel, James. By the end of their conversation James asks for favor of great importance to which Cass agrees to help.

In season one Sam watches helplessly as his girlfriend Jessica is pinned to the ceiling and set on fire by demons.

In season seven Sam and Dean pick up a case at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, where they meet a crazed employee who uses magic to kill parents with their own children's imaginations.

* * *

NOW:

_Ashland, Oregon_

Leaving the warmth of her house Emma steps out onto the snow covered porch. Even though the sun is shining brightly, an icy breeze nips at Emma's nose and chills the air around her. She welcomes the cold. For a brief moment it gives her a chance to feel something. Something more than grief.

At the edge of her yard a mail truck pulls up. A small droplet of happiness finds its way into the pool of despair Emma has been trapped in. Since the death of her boyfriend, Trevor, Emma has locked herself away. Rarely leaving her own house, the only human interaction Emma receives is when the postman arrives with her mail in the afternoon. Even if there isn't anything to deliver, the kind old man always stops by to say hello to Emma. And no matter how short their conversation is Emma looks forward to it every day.

Careful not to slip on any slick patches of ice, Emma treads steadily down the driveway to greet her friend. "Hi Dennis."

"Hello Miss Emma," he says handing her a couple pieces of mail. "Isn't a little cold to be standing around outside today?"

"I'm fine," Emma reassures. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Well you should have at least put on a coat," Dennis says protectively. "C'mon let me walk you back."

Emma manages a small smile as she accepts the kind man's offer.

About halfway up the driveway Dennis stops. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emma asks.

"That growling sound," Dennis answers now seeming very alert. "Do your neighbors have a dog?"

Emma laughs. "So it is true. Mailmen and dogs really don't get along."

"I get along fine with dogs. Just not when I'm in uniform," Dennis points out.

Emma lets out another little chuckle.

"Well that's interesting," Dennis says pointing to a very oddly shaped snowman in the yard next door.

Emma only glances at the snow sculpture for a second. Then she remembers how the two little boys next door built it yesterday while playing in the snow. "I think it's supposed to be a lion," Emma comments.

"Oh, now I see it," Dennis says while walking Emma to her porch. Once they reach the door Dennis turns to Emma and scolds her jokingly. "Now go get yourself a jacket before you freeze to death out here."

Before Emma can respond Dennis hears another loud growl. Only this time Emma can hear it too. As they both turn around something unusual appears. Not a dog. In fact, there's no an animal at all. Standing in the center of Emma's yard is the same messy snow sculpture that was seen sitting in her neighbors' yard just moments ago.

"Wow those kids are good," Dennis remarks sounding very impressed. "Well it's about that time anyway. Good to see you Emma."

Emma panics. She knows something's not right here. The two little boys are both at school today. And even if they weren't, the snow on her front lawn is left perfectly untouched. Why aren't there any footprints?

Dennis gets halfway down the driveway when suddenly the childish snow creation begins to grow. And it keeps growing until finally it reaches the size and shape of a real lion.

"Dennis!"

The old man turns and watches in horror, as the lion roars to life and runs straight for him. Dennis tries to get to his truck, but it's too late. The lion attacks creating a massive flurry of snow and blood.

Terrified Emma watches as her last remaining friend dies in front of her very eyes. Then the lion turns towards her. Emma runs inside locking the door behind her. Still the ferocious beast sprints after her, but as soon as it reaches the porch the lion bursts into a mound of snow.

* * *

**_This is just the intro for Episode 3 of 11. Every episode will be around 5 chapters each. I wanted to write the intro for each episode, so when it comes time to write the whole thing, each episode will be prepped and ready to go. When I do begin Episode 3 I will repost the full length version of this chapter. _**


End file.
